Hearts Academy
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: Roxas, an extremely gifted drummer, has to move high schools in the middle of the year. Where his dad, Lexaeus, works. He meets all kinds of people, but one small group stands out to him the most - a band, 'The Nobodies'.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas' POV;

"Mom. Please don't make me go to this school. Please. You have no idea what they do to new kids in high school. Especially guys like me." Roxas pleaded, his gaze slowly shifting towards the front doors of his new high school.

"Roxas, sweetie, it won't be that bad! Give it a chance!" His mom replied, a smile spreading across her lips.

"If, and when, I get beat up and thrown into a trash can… I'm blaming you." He replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Roxas, I work at the school. You know that I won't allow them to abuse my son." Lexaeus, Roxas' Dad, said.

"That only makes today that much worse…" Roxas muttered under his breath.

He rubbed his eyes, and fished his iPod out of his backpack. He scrolled through his songs, until he finally found the song he wanted to listen to, and turned the volume up all the way. He shoved his iPod into his back pocket, and sat down on the couch. He picked his drum sticks up off the table by the couch and played air drums to the song.

"I don't wanna be like this; I've been running these streets for too long now. I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now. But the further I go, I wanna go home." He sang under his breath.

"ROXAS LETS _GO_." His mom yelled.

Roxas sighed angrily and tugged one of his headphones out, and stood up. He tucked his drum sticks in his back pocket, and jogged out to the car. Lexaeus sat in the passenger's seat, drumming on the car door. Roxas hopped in the back seat, and drummed on the back of his dad's seat with his drum sticks. His mom shot him a warning look, and Roxas sunk down into his seat.

"Let's see your schedule, _Roxy_." Lexaeus said.

"Don't call me Roxy. I'm 15, _dad_." Roxas replied, pulling his schedule out of his backpack.

Lexaeus scanned the piece of cardstock, his mouth moving silently. Roxas sighed, and leaned back in his seat, humming along to the song blasting in his right ear. Lexaeus handed Roxas back his schedule.

"The only thing you really need to know is that your locker is on the 3rd floor. You share locker 813 with a sophomore named Axel. I'm sure that he'll help you out. If not, come find me. My classroom is on the second floor. I'll help you at that point." Lexaeus told Roxas.

Roxas stared out the window, watching the cars go by. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a new school, and meet new people. They'd moved directly in the middle of the year. He slammed his head against the glass of the window. 'Turn around. Drive back home… Please mom. Don't make me do this.' He thought.

Roxas shook his head furiously and rubbed his eyes. The car pulled up to the huge school, and Roxas immediately got butterflies.

"Bye mom." Roxas said, stepping out of the car. "Don't say anything. Please mom. Don't embarrass me." He pleaded under his breath.

"Have a great day, sweetie." His mom called out the window.

Roxas hit his hand against his face, and sighed aloud.

"Don't be so mean to your mom. She only means well. I'll see you in class, kiddo." Lexaeus said, ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Bye dad." Roxas replied, a glare forming on his face.

He pulled out his drum sticks and twirled them in his hands. He looked around at all the different cliques. Where would he fit in? He continued walking into the building. He saw groups of friends glaring in his direction, some snickering and whispering to each other.

He spotted a tall blonde guy sitting next to the fountain, playing the acoustic guitar. Roxas thought about walking up and talking to him, but quickly decided against it. He looked down and walked into the building. He ran up two flights of stairs, and searched for his locker. He walked around on the third floor, searching.

"Hey, new kid, what's up?" The blonde kid who was playing guitar walked up behind Roxas, carrying his blue guitar case on his back.

Roxas bit his lip and spun around on his heels, so he was facing the guy. He was taller than Roxas, with about the same color hair and icy blue eyes. They could be brothers, if looks meant everything. Roxas tucked his drumsticks back into his pocket. The guy looked Roxas from head to toe, and smiled.

"Looking for my locker…" Roxas replied and smiled slightly.

"What number is it? I'm Demyx, by the way. I see you play drums. That's awesome. You should join the music club!" The guy said, grinning.

"Um, number… 813. And yeah, I've played drums since I was four. And I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you, Demyx." Roxas said, returning the grin.

"Your locker is two lockers down from mine! Come on, I'll show you to it!" Demyx said, grabbing Roxas' arm and dragging him towards a group of lockers.

"Um, Thanks?" Roxas said, holding back a laugh.

Demyx stopped in front of locker 811.

"This is my locker, that's Zexion's locker, and that's you and Axel's locker!" Demyx said, smiling.

"Thanks so much, Demyx." Roxas grinned.

"No problem, Roxy. You're a freshman, right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, I am. What about you?" Roxas replied, dialing in his combination and opening his locker.

"I'm a freshman, too. Who's your first teacher?" Demyx replied, unlocking his locker as well.

"My first class is…" Roxas pulled his schedule out of his pocket and unfolded it. "It's Algebra I with Mr. Xigbar." Roxas replied, shoving his backpack into his locker, and turning off his iPod.

"Mine too. That's awesome." Demyx laughed and punched Roxas playfully on the shoulder.

Roxas smiled and pulled his supplies for math out of his locker. Demyx pulled a binder from his locker and looked at Roxas.

"Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes. So we have time to chill." Demyx grinned.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a bunch of buff looking jocks walking up and shoving Demyx aside.

"Why are you putting your stuff in Axel's locker, kid? You know that's not how this school works. I don't give a fuck if Axel is g-"The jock began.

"What the hell, Luxord! This is Axel's new locker mate, Roxas. He just moved here. Don't go running around telling everyone about Axel anyways. If you were his friend, you wouldn't. So back the fuck away." Demyx said, putting himself between Roxas and Luxord.

"Whoa. Commotion by my locker." A tall redheaded guy with bright green eyes said, walking up, wearing football pads over his jeans and band tee.

"Haaaaaaaaay Axel!" Demyx said, in a mocking gay tone.

"Haaaaaaaaay Demyx!" Axel replied, laughing "You must be Roxas. Hi. I'm Axel." Axel said, turning to Roxas and grinning.

"Um… Hi." Roxas replied, smiling.

"ROXY LETS GOOOO TO XIGGY'S CLASS!" Demyx said in a loud sing-song voice.

Roxas laughed and nodded. Demyx linked his arm with Roxas' and started skipping off towards class.

"Sorry. I always act gay around Axel. It's kind of our inside joke. He's gay, by the way. Also, he keeps his medicine in you guys' locker. Don't ask about it." Demyx explained.

"Oh. Okay, I won't." Roxas smiled.

"So, drums since you were four? I wish my parents would've been that supportive of my music." Demyx said, sighing.

"Yeah. My parents noticed my weird obsession with drumming when I was like, 6 months old. So when I had a little hand coordination, they bought me a drum set." Roxas explained, feeling for his drumsticks.

"You're lucky. I had to buy my own guitars." Demyx said, looking over his shoulder at the blue guitar case lovingly.

"After I turned 13, I had to buy my own sticks and I had to pay for the minor repairs on my drums." Roxas said, "How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Since I was 11. It's my whole life now. I play every day before and after school. And after school, I usually play until my fingers bleed." Demyx replied, laughing.

"That sounds painful. But I know how you feel. That's what I do with my drums." Roxas smiled, thinking of his blood red drum set that sat in his attic at home.

The two approached the doors of the Math room, and greeted Mr. Xigbar.

Demyx nodded and smiled at Mr. Xigbar, and grabbed one of Roxas' chains that hung off his pants, leading him towards a table. The two sat down at a table in the back. Roxas started organizing his binder.

**~ Math Class ~ **

Demyx had his hands linked behind his head; his eyes were closed, and he was leaning back in his chair. Roxas yawned, and looked at Demyx with envy. He could never get that comfortable in a school chair. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket discreetly and turned it on.

"Xigbar's cool with kids listening to their music, as long as he can't hear it, and their not singing along too loud. All the teachers here are like that… except for your dad. Lexaeus doesn't give us time to listen to anything but him…" Demyx laughed.

"That's my dad for you." Roxas shrugged and popped an earphone into his ear.

Roxas scrolled through the artists on his iPod, and clicked on 'My Chemical Romance'.

"What are you listening to?" Demyx asked, picking up the other earphone.

"My Chemical Romance." Roxas replied, and smiled.

Demyx put the headphone in and leaned back down in his chair. Roxas pulled his drumsticks out and drummed on his legs along with the music.

"Well heaven knows that without you is how I disappear, and live my life alone, forever now." Demyx sang quietly.

Roxas hummed along, and played air drums discreetly. Demyx laughed aloud, and played air guitar. Mr. Xigbar glanced at the two, and smiled to himself. His smile faded when a tall black haired kid, who was wearing 'guy-liner' walked in carrying a massive amount of books.

"Sorry Mr. Xigbar. My locker door broke… again." The guy said, looking down.

"That's Zexion. The jocks make fun of him all the time, and have broken his locker door completely off three times this year alone. He's an epic bass player. He's actually really cool." Demyx whispered to Roxas.

Roxas looked over at Zexion. He didn't look like that bad of a guy. Mr. Xigbar sighed and ushered him over to the table. Zexion dropped his books onto the floor, and put his empty backpack on the table.

"Hey Demyx…" Zexion sighed.

"Hey. This is Roxas. He's new here. Lexaeus' son, dude. Crazy huh?" Demyx said, grinning.

"Hi Roxas, I'm Zexion. Your dad is Mr. Lexaeus? He's my most favorite teacher ever. I can't believe he used to drive so far every day." Zexion laughed.

Roxas smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"My dad was really dead set on working here." Roxas replied softly.

"At least he had goals. But teaching high school? What the hell was he thinking?" Zexion laughed, and shook his head softly.

Roxas shrugged and stared at the clock. Class was over in five minutes. This day was not going as planned. Roxas hated when people talked about how his dad was a teacher. It seriously irked him.


	2. Chapter 2

[Roxas' POV]

The bell rung and Roxas jumped up from the table. As if being irked by everyone talking about his dad working here wasn't enough, he had to go to that class next. Roxas walked down the hallway, towards his locker, trying to avoid all the pushing as best he could. He stepped up to the locker, shoving a few girls out of the way. Axel was in the center of the circle, joking with the girls.

Roxas rolled his eyes. 'He's gay, by the way.' Demyx's words rang through his head.

_Yeah, he sure acts gay… not. _

Roxas spun the code into the lock, and then opened the locker.

"Hey, it's my locker buddy." Axel said, putting his arms around Roxas' waist.

Roxas flinched at the strong arms pulling him back, into a rock hard body. It felt weird, being hugged by a guy that was so much taller than him, yet strangely good, all at the same time. A blush spread across Roxas' face. Axel put his chin on the blonde's shoulder and peered into the locker.

"What's wrong, shorty?" Axel asked, smirking.

"L-let me go." Roxas said, softly, in a very unconvincing tone.

"You don't sound like you really want me to." Axel chuckled, and tightened his grip.

_Damnit. Why do I feel like this? I… I don't like men. I'm straight. _

The group of girls we're all standing back, squealing over the two boys. Roxas clenched his eyes together.

"I'm not gay, Axel. I don't like guys like that. Please, let me go." Roxas said, not allowing any emotion to flow into his voice.

"I bet you'll think differently, sooner or later." Axel whispered, plucking a drumstick from Roxas' back pocket.

Roxas flinched at the words.

_I can't let him know how I feel. I _can't.

Axel unlaced his arms, and twirled the drumstick in his hand. Roxas spun around, facing the redhead, and ripped the drumstick from his hand.

"Don't ever touch my drumsticks, Axel." Roxas said, anger dripping from his voice.

Axel smirked, and winked at Roxas. Roxas growled under his breath, and pulled his book from his locker. He ran down the hallway, and into his dad's classroom.

"Roxas!" a familiar voice called.

Roxas looked around, and then noticed Demyx and Zexion sitting at a back table, waving like morons. Roxas smiled, and walked over to their table. Demyx tugged on one of Roxas' chains, urging him to sit down. Roxas plopped into the chair, and sighed loudly. The second Roxas sat down, Axel and Lexaeus came walking into the room.

"Okay, thanks Axel. Just take your seat." Lexaeus said, grinning.

Axel grinned back, and walked directly over to the table with Roxas, Zexion and Demyx.

"Hey Dem. Oh, shorty, you're in this class?" Axel smirked.

"Stop calling me shorty." Roxas replied, an undertone of anger still hinting in his voice.

"Axe." Demyx smiled at him.

_Why in the hell is he in this class! This cannot be good…_

Axel plopped down in the chair next to Roxas, and slung his arm over the back of his chair. Roxas pretended not to notice, and stared at his father. Lexaeus smiled at Roxas, and proceeded to teach as he normally would.

Axel scribbled on a piece of paper, and then thrust it to the middle of the table.

_So, band practice after school?_

Demyx and Zexion nodded, and then scribbled their yeses onto the paper.

_Roxas! We need a drummer. Wanna try out?_

Demyx added.

Roxas glanced at the paper. He sighed, and nodded towards Demyx. The three grinned. Roxas rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. Axel's hand moved slightly, to rest on Roxas' shoulder. Axel smiled at the short blonde, as Roxas' eyes formed a glare.

'_I bet you'll think differently, sooner or later.'_

The words rang through Roxas' head. Roxas looked at the jock's hand, resting on his shoulder. Pale white skin, on top of a pure black fabric, it seemed so wrong, yet… so right. Roxas thought about it. Axel, the tall jock with potential, vs. Roxas, the short new kid, who couldn't fit in with anyone. Pure opposites, that was clear to him.

But just like Axel's skin on his shirt, it was perfect. That's how all the stories go, right? The jock, Axel, falls in love with a nobody, like Roxas, their relationship blossoms, and it's perfect. Roxas shook his head, and rubbed at his eyes. Axel was already getting to him.

It was all probably a cruel joke that Axel was playing on him. Roxas stared at the table, halfway listening to his dad. Axel put his mouth next to Roxas' ear.

"Meet us in the music room, in the basement, after lunch. And play drums for us. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, shivering at Axel's hot breath on his ear. Axel grinned and blew softly into Roxas' ear. Roxas clapped his hand over his ear, as a blush crawled across his face.

"Alright, kiddos, lunch time. You're dismissed." Lexaeus said, literally four seconds before the bell rang.

Axel stood up, pulling Roxas with him, and walked towards the door.

"We have music to make." Axel grinned, his index finger hooked in the belt loop of Roxas' pants.

Demyx and Zexion bounded up to them, and the four walked downstairs to the music room.

"We need to talk, stay out here, Roxas." Axel said, pushing open the soundproof door, and dragging Demyx and Zexion into the room.

[Axel's POV]

"So, Roxas is gonna play drums for us. We're gonna love him, and let him in our band? What if he sucks?" Axel asked, glaring at Demyx.

"He's been playing since he was four. He carries his drumsticks in his back pocket, for fucks sake. He's gonna be amazing." Demyx replied.

"Let's just hear him. How bad could he be?" Zexion offered, sitting on his usual desk and tuning his bass.

Axel and Demyx sighed, and let Roxas back into the room. Roxas walked up to the drum set.

"What do you want me to play?" Roxas asked, sitting on the bar stool and tapping on the rim of the drums.

"Anything, Beat your little fresh meat heart out on those drums. Forget that we're even here." Axel said, leaning on the desk, and staring at the short blonde kid.

Roxas nodded and twirled the drumsticks to the point where he could play. He started with a simple bass beat, and then broke into a perfectly rhythmic _song_. Axel watched as Roxas let himself out through the drums, he could practically see the emotions flowing from Roxas' hands into the drums, and letting out a rhythm of perfection. Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel. Zexion strummed on his bass, a deep, dark and melodic tone flowing through the amp.

Demyx smiled and picked up his guitar. Axel rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be unimpressed. Roxas opened his eyes, feeling more confident. Axel looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently, and fear shot through his brain. He knew the side effects for his medicines.

_This can't happen at school. Anywhere but here._

Axel pushed open the door, and ran the hall to the bathroom. He slammed into the wall, and then slid to the ground, hugging his knees. He knew it was bad to curl up like this, before it happened. But at this point, he didn't care.

[Roxas' POV]

Roxas looked up, and noticed Axel practically running out of the room. Without a second thought, he jumped up from the drum set, and broke out into a sprint after him.

_Why am I going to help him…?_

Roxas speed walked through the hallway and into the bathroom after Axel. He stood in the doorway. Axel had gone unconscious, and was shaking violently.

"Axel!" Roxas said, hoping he was pretending.

Roxas stood in shock for a split moment, and then Axel's movements began to slow down. Roxas tried to be calm, and remembered what to do when someone was having a seizure.

_All I know is… I can't let anything that could potentially hurt him be near him… So… the trash can. And my chains… _

Roxas moved the trash can, and created an area for Axel. He practically ripped his chains from his pants, and then crouched next to Axel. He placed his hand on Axel's cheek, petting his face softly.

"Axel… I'm here. Don't worry." Roxas whispered, still petting his face.

Once Axel's seizure had slowed down, and then completely stopped for a little over a minute, Roxas pulled Axel's head into his lap.

"It'll be okay, Axel." Roxas whispered, running his fingers through Axel's fiery red hair.

_How can someone so unbreakable be so fragile?_

[Axel's POV]

All he remembered, thankfully, was passing out. He didn't want to remember Roxas finding him, or, for that matter, having the seizure. He looked up at the blonde, his mind still fuzzy, and immediately burst into tears. Roxas smiled softly, and brushed the tears from his cheek. Axel stared up at him, tears pouring from his eyes, attempting to thank him.

His words ended up coming out as more of "T-t-tha-thanks R-r-rox-roxas" instead of the "Thank you, Shorty." He was attempting. His words sounded like words coming from a kid speaking his first sentence, rather than the 16 year old he was. He sat up slowly, and slid his body back to the wall. Roxas crawled over next to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around Axel. He looked down at the blonde, trying to calm his voice slightly.

"W-why did you come he-help me? And why a-are you hugging m-me?" Axel's voice shook as his emerald eyes locked with Roxas' sky blue ones.

Roxas shook his head softly and smiled. "I helped you because I care, and I'm hugging you, because I know that I've seen a side of you that no one else has."

"If you tell D-Demyx that I c-cried, I'll k-kill you."

Roxas laughed, and then looked up at Axel. "I promise I won't."

"T-Thanks, Shorty." Axel sighed, rubbing his eyes furiously.

Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel's cheek softly. Since the action was so random, Axel was startled by the soft lips pressing against his cheek.

"W-what was that!" Axel asked, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

Roxas looked down, his face turning the same color as Axel's hair. The sight made Axel's heart melt, and his secret want… need for the freshman only a million times stronger. Axel tilted Roxas' chin up, and placed his lips softly against Roxas'. It was a short, yet extremely sweet, kiss. Roxas pulled back, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"That's how you do it, shorty." Axel said, smiling and running a hand through his hair.

Roxas stared at Axel, his face turning a deeper shade of red. Axel stood up shakily, and then reached out for Roxas.

"Come on; let's go back to Demyx and Zexion."

He nodded, and then took Axel's hand.

[Roxas' POV]

_Does this mean we're dating? Why am I holding his hand? Why did he kiss me? Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him? Of course I like him, there's no denying that. WHAT AM I SAYING! HE'S A GUY. I-I-I'm falling – fell – for a guy. Oh god…_

Questions raced through Roxas' mind. He stared at his feet, clutching the taller male's hand, and keeping pace with him. The silence between them was deafening, yet slightly comfortable. The two stood outside the music room when Axel put his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I have one question for you." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear, still embracing him.

"W-what?" Roxas replied, slipping his arms hesitantly around Axel's waist.

"Do you like me… the way I like you?"

The question left Roxas stunned. His throat tightened, and he couldn't breathe.

"I-I… I don't know."

Axel dropped his arms, and stepped away from Roxas.

"Sorry… I was getting ahead of myself." Axel opened the door slowly, and then smirked at Demyx.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TWO GO! WHAT HAPPENED!" Demyx shouted, practically tackling Axel.

"Don't worry about it, Dem!"

Roxas stood outside the room, staring at Axel.

_Why did I say that? I know I like him. Axel… I… I do like you. _

Roxas brushed tears from his eyes and stared at Axel and Demyx talking. Zexion stepped over to Roxas.

"Hey. You're in the band." He grinned, tugging Roxas into the room.

Roxas grinned, feeling every muscle in his face begging him not to.

"Seriously! Thanks so much!"

"So you let shorty into the band? Without my consent? You bastards." Axel laughed loudly, and then put a hesitant arm around Roxas' shoulders.

…_What have I done…? _


	3. Chapter 3

[Roxas' POV]

"Band practice is every day after school. Starting at 3:45 and ending at least 15 minutes before football practice. Our gigs… well… we don't have any yet." Axel explained to Roxas.

Roxas nodded slowly, staring at the ground.

_Why did I say that! I'm so stupid… Maybe… I can tell him later. Yeah! That's what I'll do…_

Roxas' mood slightly lifted at that thought, though he still wasn't listening to anything Axel said.

"I also had sex with every guy on the football team six times," Axel said "and I only said that to get his attention, Demyx." He added, upon seeing Demyx's stunned reaction.

Roxas continued nodding while his thoughts raced.

_How am I going to tell him? What am I going to say…..DAMNIT I'M OVER THINKING THIS. I'll just say it._

[Axel's POV]

"Roxas… Hello? EARTH TO ROXAS," Axel waved his hand in front of Roxas' face. "Is nothing going to work with you, child?"

"You could kiss him. That might make him come to his senses." Zexion offered, a laugh hidden behind his words.

"Good idea, Zexy." Axel said, smirking at Zexion.

He tilted Roxas' head up, and then kissed Roxas forcefully. He tried to look like he wasn't enjoying it. Roxas blinked a few times, realizing what was happening. He didn't pull away, but his face got extremely red. Axel pulled back, smiling.

"Alright, Now that he's back, what were we talking about?" Demyx said loudly.

_Why didn't he pull away? _

The bell rings loudly, but doesn't reach into the soundproof walls of the music room. The four get caught "skipping class" by the principal, Xemnas, and are given after school detention.

Not many important things happen within the next week, the four go on normal schedule, school during the day, band practice after school, and spending most of the night doing homework. Roxas gets little to no sleep each night; he spends those hours trying to work up the courage to tell Axel how he feels. Axel, as well, gets little to no sleep – but for a different reason.

[One night at Axel's house]

He lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, loving the silence for the time being. He checks the clock, only 11:30. His sister would be home soon, with yet another guy. His parents would soon be shrieking at each other, about how fucked up their children were, and whose fault it was. Thanks to the sounds of sex coming from upstairs, and the angry yells coming from the room next door, it was impossible for him to sleep. Even if it was silent, it'd be hard for him to sleep. The things his parents say ring through his mind in the silence. He rolls over and opens his phone.

'Two New Text Messages!'

He opens the inbox. Both messages are from Roxas.

'Hey… are you awake?'

'I guess not. Can we talk…? Tomorrow, like after school? I don't care where.'

Axel hits the reply button, and presses the buttons softly.

'Yeah, I'm awake. I just checked my phone. Sorry. Yes, we can talk tomorrow. How about, after band practice? I can afford to be late to football.'

His reply only took about 30 seconds.

'Really? Okay. Don't forget! It's kinda important.'

Axel smiled, and then snapped his phone closed. He'd known the kid for a week, and he'd already fallen for him. His sister, when she wasn't high, drunk, or with a guy, was the only person he could talk to about it. She swears that he's _head-over-heels in_ _absolute complete total L-O-V-E with Roxas._

And maybe he was.

[Band Practice; Roxas' POV]

"Band names: GO." Demyx says, slamming a paper onto the table.

Roxas shrugs.

"How about 'the Nobodies'?" Zexion offers.

The other three spin around to face him.

"I like it." Axel says, nodding in approval.

"We like it too. Okay, it's settled. We're the 'the Nobodies'." Demyx says, scribbling it down on the paper.

"Now what?" Roxas asks.

"We chill for the rest of the time." Axel says, standing up and walking behind Roxas.

Demyx walks over to Zexion, and the two begin talking.

_I… I'll pull him away from Demyx and Zexion, and I'll tell him how I feel. How I really feel… WHAT AM I SAYING! THIS IS AXEL. DAMNIT, ROXAS… It has to be… right? I don't know. Damn. I'll figure it out… somehow._

He began humming a song from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" without thinking, and twirling a lock of his hair.

Axel rolled his eyes and pulled Roxas back against himself.

"Hey Roxas, how about you stop being so damn cute?" Axel said, laughing softly.

Roxas laughed too, it sounded as fake as it felt, and he stared at Axel's hands. Axel stared at Demyx and Zexion, who were _not flirting_, as they'd so defensively said. Roxas put his hands over Axel's, still staring down at them.

…_Axel! I lied… I really do like you. Maybe, now is the right time? …. Damn, why does my brain always get so jumbled like this when he's near me! _

"Roxas, I don't care if you like me, or if you don't know, or even if you don't like me _at all_... But… I'm falling for you. And every day I don't acknowledge it, I'm falling harder." Axel whispers into Roxas' ear.

Roxas freezes. His heart practically stops, but he relaxes against Axel.

"And last week, when I said I didn't know – I was lying. I did know. I do like you. And… I'm here to catch you." Roxas whispered back, a soft blush crawling over his face.

Axel smiles as he hugs Roxas tightly from behind.

_I don't know what any of this means, but I like it._

Demyx looks over towards Axel & Roxas, then squeals loudly. Roxas covers his face with his hands. Axel laughs then kisses Roxas softly on the cheek. Zexion and Demyx share a look. They both grin largely at Axel.

"You realize, your mine now." Axel whispered to Roxas, as his arms tighten around Roxas' waist.

Roxas nodded happily, because nothing could make him happier at that moment.

Another week passes, with no major events. Roxas and Axel don't really come out and tell people that they're dating, so they tend to act in a normal way towards each other during the passing periods. They do leave small notes for the other in their shared locker. But they're usually just something small, and meaningless. Like: "I'll call you after school." Or "Football game: 8:30 PM. Home game." From Axel. Or, from Roxas: "Don't forget. 9:30." Or "Demyx & I will definitely be at the game. See you there."

But, what they really mean?

"I'll call you after school, and then I'll pick you up."

"My house, 8:30. No one will be home."

"Don't forget to pick me up by 9:30."

"I'll be there, but I'll tell my mom that Demyx is coming with me."

They left these notes, in a sort of.. Code, so if they did happen to drop it, anyone who happened to pick them up would only think it was some small, meaningless note.

[Axel's POV: His house]

"Mom, Roxas is coming over. I hope you don't mind?" Axel says through his the bedroom door.

"Your boyfriend? No, I don't mind. Are you going to let me meet him this time?" She replies, a smile hidden in her voice.

"If you want!" Axel laughs, walking out to his car.

He throws open the door, then steps into the small car, slamming the door behind him. He starts the car, pulls out of the driveway, then begins driving. He drives around the block about a million times, just thinking. Everything had been much quieter at home, but still extremely tense, since his mom filed a divorce with his dad. His dad, in sheer anger, had hit him a few times, and then decided to move out.

Axel guessed that it literally took him a total of two hours, before he'd left no trace of himself at their house. It's not like he cared very much about his dad anyways. His dad didn't support anything he'd ever done. The day Axel told his parents that he was gay, his dad might've well had disowned him. He was totally against all of it. Even though he and Axel had been very close before then.

Finally, after a sufficient amount of time, Axel finally drove to Roxas' house. He pulled up in front of the house, and, instead of walking up to the door, called Roxas.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Hey. I'm outside."

"You are so lazy." Roxas sighed, but shuffled around. He yanked open the door, snapped his phone closed, and ran over to Axel's car.

He pulled open the door, and stepped inside clumsily. He sat down, pulled the door closed, and looked over at Axel.

"You look nice." Axel laughed, taking Roxas' bright red shirt collar into his hand.

"Shut up." Roxas replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It's cute!" Axel replied defensively.

Roxas rolled his eyes and slid back further into the seat of the car. Axel put the car into gear and backed out of the driveway. Roxas hummed to himself and stared out the window. Axel pulls into a random parking lot, puts the car in park, and turns to look at Roxas.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, Nothing. I'm just thinking." Roxas replied softly, turning to face Axel.

_About what?_

Axel sighs; disregarding the thought and reaches over for Roxas' hand. Roxas takes Axel's hand happily, lacing his fingers with Axel's. Axel pulls out of the parking lot, and turns towards his house.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Axel asks after a few minutes.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is great. Perfect, actually." Roxas replies softly, squeezing Axel's hand reassuringly.

Axel smiles softly, then pulls into the driveway of his house.

"Do you wanna eat dinner with us?" Axel asks, stepping out of the car.

Roxas smiles largely, then, instead of nodding his head happily, his arm 'spasms' and he _throws_ his phone in the floor. He sighs loudly and leans down to pick it up. Axel jogs around the car and opens the door for Roxas. Roxas looks up, notices that Axel was waiting for him, blushes softly then steps out of the car.

"T-thanks." He says, sighing softly.

"My mom wants to meet you… officially." Axel announces as he opens the front door.

"R-really?" Roxas gulps, then smiles softly.

"She already knows. And she's okay with it. Calm yourself, kid." Axel laughs.

Roxas nods, then steps into the familiar house. Axel closes the door.

"Mom! We're back. We'll be in my room. Yell at me if you want us." Axel says, dropping his keys on the table near the door.

He leads Roxas to his room, and sits on his bed. They leave the door open, mostly because Axel's mom wanted them too. Axel lies back, staring at the ceiling. Roxas puts his hand on Axel's chest, and stares down at him.

"What's up?" Axel asks, staring back at Roxas.

Roxas shrugs then balls his fist up around Axel's shirt.

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" Roxas whispers, breaking their eye contact.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Axel asks, sitting up and laughing softly.

"Yes. It is. And it's not funny." Roxas replies, his tone suddenly really serious.

Axel rolls his eyes, pulling Roxas forward, their faces only inches apart.

"I don't want you to think kisses should just be expected. I want them to be slightly special. I don't just throw them around. But for **you**, I will." Axel says, staring into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas blinks a few times, then nods slowly. Axel presses his lips softly to Roxas', letting the kiss linger for only a few seconds. He pulls away, then looks at Roxas. Roxas' heartbeat had sped up increasingly, and Axel could feel the pulse through the palm of Roxas' hand. He pretended not to notice.

"You know, Roxas, I really, really like you." Axel says, repeating words Roxas had once said to him.

"Shut uUuuUpPpPpPppp." Roxas replied, pouting childishly.

"I'm not jooOoOoOoooOking." Axel said, mocking the pout.

* * *

><p>OHFUCK.<br>You guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. /3  
>Damn you school, fucking up my fanfic writing schedule! ;~;<br>I have yet to give up on this story, and I'm planning on finishing it as soon as possible. 3

Reviews are loved and cherished, literally. 3

Update.. Coming soon...

I PROMISE! 3


End file.
